Falling Into Place
by Sigery97
Summary: SEQUEL TO PICTURE PERFECT. Ten years have passed, and the events of the past seem to have been forgotten... or so they thought. GrimmIchi. Mpreg. YAOI. ShiroIchi?
1. Chapter 1

The day was warm and humid, clouds starting to roll in and cover the glare from the sun. It looked like it would most likely rain. It was late afternoon, and the local high school was just letting out for the weekend.  
Hanging back behind the crowd of teenagers leaving the building, was a tall, skinny male, about 6"0, with skin of porcelain and long, shaggy ash hair that nearly hid his gold-on-black eyes from view. He wore a black shirt with a faded skull on it that seemed about one sized too big and a silver band around his left wrist along with a few black, leather wristbands on his right. Dark grey skinny jeans hugged his long legs, the many chains attached to the neon purple belt and the jeans themselves clinked as he lagged behind the group with his hands in his pockets. He had a pair of punk headphones the color of blood on, the wire going down to his pocket where his Ipod was. He held his backpack on one shoulder.  
His head was downcast, his black sneakers with their green laces squeaking as he lagged behind the chattering group on the sidewalk, though it was unlikely that he could hear it over the music he was currently blasting through his earphones. The overhead strap shifted out of place and he paused to readjust it before continuing back on his way home.

A few of the teens from the chattering group ahead of the odd looking teen slowed, looking over at the 'freak'. They chuckled to themselves as they waited for the 'freak' to catch up. The snow colored teen wasn't watching and walked right into one of the bullies.). He fell to the ground, his bag falling off of his shoulder and the content spilling everywhere. All of the bullies laughed but the one who had been slammed into. He scowled and sneered at the 'freak' on the ground. "Idiot, watch where you are going freak" he snapped, kicking some of the freak's things aside.

The lithe teen slowly stood up. "My names not Freak," He muttered, adjusting his headphones with one hand while the other turned the blaring music off. "It's Yuki. So stop calling me that." He said, though his voice was quiet. "It was your fault anyways, moron." He added, his voice it's usual quiet, though there was a taunting undertone to it.

"What did you say _freak _it's _your_ fault." The bully growled.

"Poor freak doesn't like to be called freak…how about snowflake" one laughed.

"I _said_ my name is Yuki." Yuki muttered, ignoring the other's accusation.

"Tch…perfectly describes you" the 6'4 bully sneered, blood colored eyes narrowed at Yuki. "Pure white and quiet…a freak" he continued with a smirk as he brushed his shaggy black locks away from his eyes.

"Rei! Don't be such a big meany!" The feminine voice belonged to a busty girl that was walking up to them with her hands on her hips, her height around 5"9. She had seaweed-green locks that spilled over her shoulders and down her back in waves. Her face held a childish look that complemented her large, round icy blue eyes. She had a big bust, though it seemed to only be a tad on the size large for her height. She had a neon pink, strapless shirt on with frills bordering the edge that went just past her bellybutton and exposed a strip of her flat waist along with a bleached jean miniskirt that was ripped on the edges. She wore bubblegum pink see-through stalkings and green, leather high heels that strapped halfway up her calves. Her fingernails were manicured a cherry red.

"I'm not being a meany" the black haired male stated, glancing at his girlfriend. "I am just talking to the freak" he stated.

The woman huffed, crossing her arms over her large chest. "Rei! You are!" She scowled at him for a moment before walking over to him, her heels clicking on the ground. She wrapped her thin arms around his and hugged it to her breast. "You'll leave the poor guy alone for me, won't you?" She asked, her expression a pout and her eyes wide.

Rei blushed lightly, sighing. "Yeah…c'mon guys…you too Tori" he stated.

Tori smiled at him and continued to hold onto his arm as they turned and started down the sidewalk. She looked over her shoulder at Yuki before looking forward again. He only stared after them.

Only after they had disappeared from sight did Yuki pick his things up and place them back in his bag. He turned his Ipod back on before continuing on back home.

It had started to drizzle by the time he got home, wetting his long hair, making it stick to his forehead and neck. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Dad? I'm home!" He called out. He guessed that his little sister was still at school, probably at her art class. He would probably have to go get her later.

Grimmjow peeked out from the living room. "Hey Yuki, how was school?" he asked.  
"It was... fine," He murmured and turned off his Ipod before walking into the room. He dropped his schoolbag next to the sofa and plopped down with a sigh.

"Don't lie to me…what happened?" Grimmjow asked, following Yuki back into the living room. He sat on the opposite couch, looking over at the snow haired teen.

Yuki glanced at his father through his long bangs. "Dad, nothing happened." He sighed, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on.

"Yuki…I want to help, what's wrong" Grimmjow demanded.

"Dad..." Yuki groaned, "stop."

Grimmjow grinned. "Awww, just trying to help" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He lay back onto the couch a bit, despite his growing age he still looked close to 24, 25 or so.

Yuki glanced at his father. "...So did you get the leading role for that movie?" He asked.

"Yeah" Grimmjow nodded.

"... When will you be leaving?" He asked after a moment.

"Normal hours…bit before you leave and a bit after you get home" Grimmjow said vaguely.

"... So it's here in town?" Yuki questioned.

"Just out of town" Grimmjow replied.

"...Am I coming to the set with you this time?" The teen asked after a few seconds.

"If you want…it would be fun for ya to join me" Grimmjow grinned.

Yuki smiled slightly and looked away to watch the TV. He had a secret love for film-making, and only his mother and father knew of it.

"First day is tomorrow…you wanna come?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, I do." Yuki continued to smile.

Grimmjow grinned, reaching over and ruffling the teen's hair. "Good" he stated.

"Dad!" Yuki whined, batting his father's hand away.

"What?" Grimmjow pouted, trying not to smile.

"Dad, both me and you are too _old_ for that." He huffed, glancing at his father. He then realized that he still had his headphones on and pulled it down to rest on his neck.

"So? Screw age laws" Grimmjow replied.

Yuki rolled his eyes. His father may have been in his late forties, but he still acted like a teenager. Looked it, even. Grimmjow was happy to have retained his child side with his job of an actor, though he needed to be an adult sometimes. "Have any homework Yuki?" he asked.

The teen shrugged. "Only some math and geography." Grimmjow nodded.

After a while Yuki glanced at the time on the TV. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I need to go get Amu!" He exclaimed and stood up before pulling his headphones back on.

"Don't forgot to talk an umbrella, it's still raining" Grimmjow replied.

"Oh yeah, thanks Dad." Yuki called over his shoulder before grabbing an umbrella off of the table and opening the door. "Be back soon!" He said before closing it behind him.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, turning off the TV and heading to the kitchen to start dinner. He normally made it anyway.

**SEQUEL TIME xD**

**So alot of you guys were upset when Picture Perfect ended cuz of how we ended it. And Via (aka IS, that's her new nickname) got the idea for a sequel so we decided to write it**

**Yuki is such a cutie...even at like 15 or something xD Via had an amazing artist (Otaku, thanks ^^) draw Yuki in his outfit so you guys can have a visual- .com/favourites/?catpath=/#/d4yde25**

**Grimmjow is much more easy going and fun in this...fun...and Ichigo's an art teacher *cheers***

**Oh yeah, Grimmjow is the perfect house husband xD**

**We are having fun so far with this story and we hope you are enjoying**

**Me: Grimmjow, Rei**

**Via: Yuki, Tori**

**Review people ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

About fifteen minutes later, Yuki was walking into the local Elementary's fifth-grade section. The fifth-graders had their own building just as every other grade, though this one was mostly windows on each side. He smirked slightly as he looked through a gap in the blinds and shifted the umbrella. He could see his mother at the head of the classroom, a smock on and a paintbrush and palette in ether hand. He was facing the group of children, a serious yet playful look on his face as he used the paintbrush like a pointer. There were various shades of paint stains on the smock, a few of them seeming fresh. His mother's long, tangerine hair was tied back, a few pieces falling in his face.

The orange-haired male said something and made a motion with his brush before spinning around and adding a few strokes to the painting he was working on. It looked to be the makings of a cartoon lion. He glanced over his shoulder to watch the students with a small smile as they added to their own painting. They each sat on a stool with a back, an easel with a canvas the same size as their teacher's propped up in front of them.

Yuki could see his little sister sitting on the front row, her dark blue hair cut in a short, fluffy bob-cut that barely passed her ears with a sparkly pink bobby pin holding her bangs out of her face that was set in a cute pout as she concentrated, her cloudy light blue eyes squinting. She wore a red, fluffy dress with white frills on the bottom. It went down to her knees. The fluffy pink inner layers of the skirt made it look more like a long Tutu than anything. She wore long, white socks with lace on the ends and sparkly pink slip on dress shoes with a strap that clicked whenever she walked. Her legs swung as she used her paintbrush to try and replicate her mother's painting.

Sitting next to Amu was a blonde girl with light green colored eyes. Her hair was a short, messy cut that barely brushed her ears. She was dressed simply in paint covered jean shorts, dark brown army boots, and a worn-out black short sleeve shirt with the faded words "But daddy says it" written in white. Her lips were pressed in a childish pout. "Amu, why are you such an a-maz-ing artist!" she whined. "I will never be as good as you."

"Charlie!" Amu exclaimed, waving her paintbrush at her, "You ARE an Am-a-zing artist!" She announced, making a circling motion at the other girl's canvas with her paintbrush. It was pretty good, though, granted it wasn't as good as Amu's.

"No it's not…I'm not good at art." Charlie pouted. "You are almost as good as your mom… I'm the worst kid in the class." the blonde girl sighed. Then she dip her brush in light blue and put a bit near the corners of her eyes before sniffling sadly.

Amu scowled at her and used her washcloth to wipe the paint away. "Your soooo dramatic!" She exclaimed.

"I am not." Charlie pursed her lips.

Amu frowned at her for a short moment before dipping her paint brush in a bright purple paint and brushing it on the other girl's nose. "You are!"

"No, I'm a clown with a disease that turned my beautiful red nose a purple color." the blonde retorted before she gave Amu a pair of rosy red cheeks.

That made the blunette squeal a little before she made her counterattack in the form of purple lips.  
Charlie grinned, throwing her hands into some bright orange paint and then splattering it into the blue hair of her friend.  
Amu squealed, a horrified look on her face. "Charlie!" She exclaimed.

"Please explain, what are you two doing?"

Amu froze, looking to the front of the class to see her mother staring at them both, his arms crossed. "Well?"

"Uuh... Charlie said she was bad at art and I said she wasn't... then..." She mumbled.

"We are making art with our bodies…can you take a picture before we wash our beautiful piece?" Charlie exclaimed.

Amu flinched slightly when her mother huffed. "Go to the girls bathroom and wash your face. Amu, your lucky you didn't get any paint on your dress." He huffed and sighed before adding, "Your going to have to wash your hair tonight." It made the bluenette scowl.

"See what you did, Charlie?" She whined before getting down from her chair and heading towards the bathroom that was connected to the building via a hall.

"You too, Charlie."

"Okay" the blonde nodded, standing up and following the bluenette. She went to the bathroom and started to clean her hands and face.

Yuki took that moment to knock on the door once before walking inside. The other students shied away from him, though he could understand why. He was tall, and to them he probably looked scary with his goth-like appearance. "Hey Mom," He greeted, walking over to the front of the classroom. "It's raining pretty hard, do you have an umbrella?" He asked. The oranget chuckled and nodded. "Hi, Yuki. And I do," He paused a moment. "Amu and Charlie got paint on each other, so their going wash off. by the way, Amu got me to let Charlie stay over for the weekend, so your going to have to take her home with you."

Yuki chuckled. "Figured."

Charlie came back into the room, face and hands cleaned of paint but her jeans were still covered with it. She had trouble keeping her clothes clean wether it was paint, dirt, chalk, or food she almost always had something on her clothes. She noticed Yuki and blushed slightly. "Oh hey Yuki..." she murmured.

"Hi Charlie," Yuki replied before glancing at the bathroom. "Where's Amu?" He asked.

"Still in the bathroom…I think she was trying to get the paint out of her hair." Charlie stated.

Yuki smiled. "She didn't get any paint on her dress, I hope."

"Not that I saw…but it might drip." Charlie stated, not looking up at Yuki.

He smiled. "Well, lets just hope this rain lets up a little bit, else weir all going or get drenched."

Charlie looked outside, noticing the rain. "Yeah," she nodded.

Amu came out of the bathroom a few moments later, orange paint tinting her hair. She pouted as she walked over, her shoes clicking on the floor and hugged her brother around his waist. "Look was Charlie did!" She whined.

"I see I see, now we gotta get back. Pretty sure dad's making Dinner. Mom, you going to be home in time?" Yuki said.  
After a few moments the oranget nodded. "Yeah. Class is almost over." Yuki gave a small nod before turning around and walking back towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder. "Common Charlie, I know you love my Dad's cooking."  
Charlie nodded, following the siblings outside.

About five minutes later saw the three of them walking down the street. Yuki had his hand on the back of Amu's neck since she tended to wander. They all had to walk close together so they could fit under the umbrella. Charlie wasn't paying attention to either of the others as she watched the rain fall.

Yuki glanced at her and chuckled before pulling Amu back to his side. "Started to wander there, huh?" He smirked at her pout.

"Don't go wandering off Amu," Charlie scolded playfully before looking at the rain again.

Amu pouted. "I'm gonna get a bath anyways." She huffed.

"So? What's wrong with a bath?" Charlie asked.

"I took one this morning! That's what." Amu stated.

"So? You will just be extra clean" Charlie shrugged.

Amu huffed and rolled her eyes. Charlie chuckled at her friend.

**Updating this...yayz for art class...and rain xD**  
**Not much to say (don't really know either)...Oh yeah, Via told me for anyone who loves Yuki...you are going to love him lots more soonish xD**  
**Via: Ichigo, Amu, Yuki**  
**Me: Charlie**


End file.
